1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the mobile radio communication apparatus such as cellular telephones, PCS (Personal Communication System), PHS (Personal Handy phone System). Recently, the data communication so called xe2x80x9cmobile computingxe2x80x9d with the mobile radio communication apparatus and the personal computer is quite popular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, when the user originate a call with the radio communication apparatus, a mobile identification number (hereinafter referred to MIN) is used. As the mobile computing is developed, the development of mobile radio communication apparatus having two MINs for the voice communication and the data communication is forwarded. But, the present apparatus now being developed has some problems. In this apparatus, the users have to select a MIN corresponding to the type of the communication manually. For example, if the user wants to send the e-mail with his or her personal computer, the user have to select a MIN for the data communication from two MINs stored in the apparatus manually. If the user wants to make a call after the completion of the sending the e-mail, he or she selects a suitable MIN for the voice communication manually. This manual operation is not only quite troublesome but also increases the number of mistake. It may happen that the MIN which the user does not want to use might be used if the user selects the MIN incorrectly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mobile radio communication apparatus capable of selecting the suitable MIN from the stored plural MINs automatically in accordance with the type of the communication which the user desires.
In order to attain the above object, there is provided a mobile radio communication apparatus being able to transmit data and voice, connected with one of base stations over a radio communication channel, the apparatus comprising a plurality of mobile identification numbers (MINs), an interface being able to connected with an external device inputting data from the external device and outputting data to the external device, data communication request detecting means for detecting a data communication request from the external device through the interface, and connection control means for controlling the connection with the base station by using a first MIN of the plurality of MINs responsive to output of the detecting means.
In the mobile radio communication apparatus having the above constitutions, the data communication request detecting means detects a data communication request from the external device. If the detecting means detects such request, the connection control means controls the connection with the base station by using the MIN for the data communication. Consequently, the apparatus selects the suitable MIN automatically without selecting the MIN manually by the user. It can avoid the manual selection of the MIN which increases the possibility of incorrect selection.
The above described apparatus wherein the connection control means controls the connection with the base station by using a second mobile identification number (MIN) which is different from the first MIN as long as the detecting moans does not detect data communication request after the data communication is terminated. In the mobile radio communication apparatus having the above constitutions, the user can use the suitable MIN without selecting the MIN manually when the user wants to make the voice communication after the data communication is over.
The above described apparatus further comprising informing means for informing which MIN is used when the control means controls the connection with the base station. In the mobile radio communication apparatus having the above constitutions, the user can see which MIN is used during the communication with the base station over the radio communication channel.
In order to attain the above object, there is provided a mobile radio communication apparatus being able to transmit data and voice, connected with one of base stations over a radio communication channel, the apparatus comprising a plurality of mobile identification numbers (MINs), an interface being able to connected with an external device inputting data from the external device and outputting data to the external device, connection detecting means for detecting whether the external device is connected with the interface or not, and connection control means for controlling the connection with the base station by using a first MIN of the plurality of MINs responsive to output of the connection detecting means.
In the mobile radio communication apparatus having the above constitutions, the communication detecting means detects whether the external device is connected with the interface or not. If the detecting means detects such connection, it assumes that the user wants to make the data connection with the external device. So, the connection control means controls the connection with the base station by using the MIN for the data communication. Consequently, the apparatus selects the suitable MIN automatically without selecting the MIN manually by the user. It can avoid the manual selection of the MIN which increases the possibility of incorrect selection.
The above described apparatus wherein the connection control means controls the connection with the base station by using second mobile identification number (MIN) which is different from the first MIN when the external device is disconnected with the interface. The disconnection of the external device from the interface assumes that the data communication is over. In the mobile radio communication apparatus having the above constitutions, the user can use the suitable MIN without selecting the MIN manually when the user wants to make the voice communication after the data communication is over.
The above described apparatus further comprising informing means for informing which MIN is used when the control means controls the connection with the base station. In the mobile radio communication apparatus having the above constitutions, the user can see which MIN is used during the communication with the base station over the radio communication channel.